


This Won't Mean A Thing

by something_poison



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, PWP, kind of, tub!sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_poison/pseuds/something_poison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, all Loki wants is to take a hot bath and relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Won't Mean A Thing

Loki sighs as he turns off the shower. About three minutes have passed and the water doesn't seem to be getting any warmer. Sometimes it takes a few minutes for the steam to start rising, but he appears to be out of luck. His day had been long and he had truly looked forward to a five minute hot shower to at least try to ease the tension from his shoulders. Finals season has to be the worst, demanding and stressful. It is his first and in no way comparable to how it was in high school. He hasn't slept well or at all in five days and he hasn't showered in two; the least he expected from having given up his hot water for those two days was to at least have some for today.

Clearly that is _not_ the case. Luckily his roommate is out; otherwise he wouldn't have hesitated to strangle him for using up all the hot water. The signs that he had taken a hot shower not too long ago were there, starting with the distinct smell of his shower gel, some Axe masculine fragrance, the wet floor mat, and the tell-tale condensation on the mirror. Loki should've suspected something was off in the way Clint all but ran when he met him at the door of the suite.

Smart man.

He leaves the bathroom, dragging his feet to his room, where, as soon as he turns on the lights, he's met with a mess of papers and books, a chaos he'd been feeding since the beginning of the week. Of course he shouldn't have expected otherwise; he did leave the room this way in the morning. A mess of this magnitude is hard to ignore, and impossible to easily make go away. His eyes follow the barely walk-able path from the door to his bed, coming into many blockages thanks to books, empty wrappers of all types of snacks, and clothes, until they finally reach his bed. His bed, which is covered in papers and books because yes, he didn't sleep on his bed the night before, and right now the idea of resting on his relatively more organized desk is not as appealing as it was at four in the morning. He can't deal with this, not right now.

He pulls out his phone from his pocket and dials his brother. For this time he'll swallow his pride, if only to save himself from a rage outburst. "Thor, are you home? I need to use your tub."

 

* * *

 

Loki knows he tends to blow things out of proportion; of course Thor wasn't going to say a thing about him wanting to use his tub, other than 'sure'. Thor wasn't going to tease him about it or even refuse, in fact, he even mentioned over the phone how he was going to make sure the water heater was on. Thor never bragged about his much better living accommodations, but still Loki couldn't help feeling jealous.

The tub is a shared commodity of his and his roommate's, but clearly Thor feels entitled enough to allow his brother to use it and all the hot water that is necessary. And well, Loki has met Tony and he doubts he'd object to him taking a bath. "Anyway, you know where everything is," Thor says as he leans on the bathroom's door frame. "Fresh towels under the sink," he casually points at the sink, "I see you brought all your things so..." He shrugs. "Look, I have to go to the library to work on a project but I'll probably be back by seven. How about we get some dinner then? My treat." Even though he's not facing Thor, he can tell by his tone how hopeful he is about receiving a 'yes'. Truly, he can't remember the last time he sat for a meal with Thor; it's not that he had been avoiding him, classes really got in the way.

He figures that after being granted this favor, it's the least he can do. "You'll regret saying that," Loki says as he pours a generous amount of bath foam into the water. The bubbles begin to form almost immediately and he closes his eyes when the pleasant smell of pine reaches his nose. Yes, this is just what he needed.

Thor takes the hint when Loki begins taking off his shoes. "Good. I'll leave you to your bath then."

"Thanks, brother," he says distractedly as he pulls his sweater over his head and unceremoniously flings it to a corner, where he decides all his clothes will end up. By the time it's his t-shirt's turn, Thor has already vanished behind the door.

"Anytime!" He calls, and seconds later Loki hears the front door open and close.

There's nothing but the sound of the water running, and he knows that once he turns off the faucet there'll only be silence, which is something he rarely gets at the dorms. The noise may be moderate during the week, but as the weekend nears, the volume begins to turn up. He's sure that if he had stayed in his room he wouldn't have been able to at least get some sleep to relax. Friday nights could become unbearable, even during finals.

Perhaps he could talk Thor into letting him spend the night on the couch, even if it'd most likely mean being woken at four in the morning by Tony stumbling into the apartment with some drunken girl. It only happened once; he guesses that after it Tony learnt to check if there wasn't anyone sleeping on the couch before just jumping on it to continue making out with his girl for the night.

Regardless of knowing that he wasn't in the fault, Loki apologized the next morning, but Tony had none of it and apologized instead. After all, the little incident did nothing to ruin Tony's night, if the girl's pleased screams were anything to go by.

He takes off the rest of his clothes and steps into the tub. Maybe it's a little too hot, but it's still quite bearable. Carefully, he lowers himself into the water until he's finally sitting. The level of the water seems sufficient, reaching his mid biceps, so he leans forward and shuts off the flow from the faucet.

And just like he expected: silence.

The water feels nearly divine as he allows its warmth to embrace his stressed muscles. Sinking a little lower in the tub, he shakes his shoulders and ultimately rests his hands on his stomach as he closes his eyes. The tub is big enough for his long limbs to still remain in the water without having to contort into odd positions. It's perfect and very rewarding, after such a long week, to find that comfort in something as simple as hot water. Hot water that is quite hard to come by at the shitty dorms. This is by far better than that five minute shower he was hoping for.

He takes a deep breath and dips his head underwater. The water burns his skin, especially his nose which is still cold from the weather outside, but he remains there with his eyes tightly closed. The silence is different underwater, that is if he can even call it silence. It's heavy and it accentuates the little and normally unnoticeable sounds his body makes. Holding his breath has never been something he's good at, so after twenty seconds he resurfaces. He can blame his smoker lungs on that too.

His eyes remain closed as he rests his head against the inclined back-rest of the tub. Although highly unlikely, he hopes sleep will reach him, if only for a few minutes.

All hopes abandon him when someone starts knocking on the door. Well, that peace was too short-lived. He's about to snap, even if he knows it really isn't his place to bitch at anyone since he's the one leeching from their hospitality.

"Hey, blondie! Are you going to take long? I kinda need my toothbrush!" It seems like Thor has failed to inform Tony that he is here.

He clears his throat and wills himself to remain calm. "Come in," he says loud enough as he makes sure that there is no foam on his face or hair, but that there is enough to cover his naked body. He has nothing to be ashamed of, but he'd rather avoid any awkward situation.

The door opens slowly and Tony's head hesitantly peeks in. "Ah! I knew it couldn't be Thor in here. He doesn't do quiet well, you know? How are you, Loks? I haven't seen you in a while." Now that his doubts are cleared, Tony confidently steps into the bathroom and walks towards the sink to retrieve the item he was requesting.

In one quick glance Loki takes in Tony's appearance; his hair is all over the place but makes up for perfect bed hair, a do that gets even better as he carelessly runs a hand through it. As for clothes, they're also a dead giveaway that he most-likely just got out of bed. His plaid shirt is wrinkly even at the oddest of places and it highly clashes with the plaid pattern of his pajama bottoms. Waking up at 6 in the afternoon, that is Tony Stark alright. "Well, finals. You know how those can be."

"Totally, but they get easier with time, let me tell you. Or at least you stop caring as much after your first semester," he says as he spreads some toothpaste on the bristles of his brush. "Now I understand why the relaxing bubble bath. You do look like you need it." Loki returns the smile he offers him. "You also look like you need a drink. Can I get you anything? Though Thor would murder me if I offered you something strong. I guess we could compromise on a beer. That okay?"

"Absolutely."

"Good! I'll be right back then." He shoves the brush inside his mouth and leaves the bathroom, closing the door. The smile doesn't leave his face; he's come to like Tony from the few times he's seen him. He's loud and at times a little pretentious, though at least he does have the foundations to be that way. And he's attractive. Loki would be lying if he said he had never thought of Tony _that_ way. In fact, when he met him for the first time, the first thing to cross his mind had been the question of how it'd feel to have those full lips pressed to his. Looking back, it had been such an innocent thought, so harmless compared to how much they had escalated in a short period of time and with only brief meetings. His mind went haywire coming up with scenarios that would somehow end up with both naked and with Tony on top of him, panting heavily as his hips moved at a desperate pace, pursuing pleasure as if his life depended on it.

Loki could easily blame it on his still unstable hormones; harboring a crush on an older college student doesn't sound too outrageous. In fact, in a very stereotypical sense, it'd even be expected. Especially if said student is Tony Stark, who, as Loki found out later, tends to have that effect on people. Also, later he found out he favored women only. Women with long legs and a great ass. He himself fit the bill, except for the quite obvious 'woman' part. Still, regardless of that knowledge, Loki interest did not fade and only increased with every unintentional charming smile Tony sent his way.

However, he hadn't been able to fool Thor. To say the least, he had been surprised when Thor's carefree smile turned into a 'I know what you're doing here, brother' half-glare on the last time he quite easily agreed to go over to their place for breakfast. Truly, he never expected Thor to catch on. Perhaps Loki did try a little harder to hang out with him after meeting Tony, but still he could count the number of times he'd spoken to him with his hands. He didn't want to appear desperate or anything of the sort. Either way, Thor more than disapproved of his little crush. And of course, rather than to deter him from his pursuit, it actually encourages him to keep going.

Tonight hadn't been planned though; he really did need the relaxation time and Tony showing up was just a bonus. He can hear the footsteps and he smiles when Tony knocks on the door before opening it.

This time he doesn't hesitate when he walks in with two beer bottles in his hands. "Here you have it, like some say, as cold as your ex-girlfriend's heart," he says with a smile as he hands him one of the bottles. Loki notices how he lingers by the door, as if pondering whether to leave or stay for a while to chat.

Rather than just thanking him for the drink, which would most likely prompt him to leave, he says, "Can't say I have the experience to confirm that statement." He takes a long swig from the bottle as his eyes remain on Tony's face, expectant of his reaction.

Tony only raises both eyebrows. There's only two ways to interpret his reply and Loki isn't sure if he wants Tony to really get it or if he wants him to think of him as a loser who's never been in a relationship before. Though what he's had could hardly account as 'relationships' anyway. "Boyfriend, then? Thor never mentioned that. Though it is your business after all."

"Yes. And my relationships aren't really his favorite topic of conversation. He'd rather have me talking about the efficiency of the golden rectangle in composition, complete with examples and their rightful analyses, than to know what goes on in my dorm or elsewhere."

"Well, he's your brother. You also wouldn't want to know what goes on in his room. Hell, not even I want to know but, believe me, I have no say in that."

"I understand. He crosses the line between appropriate and inappropriate quite easily."

"That, and we share a wall." Loki winces; judging by Tony's face, he probably knows more than is necessary about Thor's personal life.

"But I'm sure you pay him back just as well."

He snorts as he finally makes up his mind and takes a sit on the closed lid of the toilet. "That I do." He brings the bottle to his lips. "He always says I pick the screamers."

"Maybe you're just that good." Loki tightens his grip around his beer bottle; he's flirting with Tony and it's quite obvious. Certainly too obvious for Tony, ultimate flirt, to overlook.

"I am that good," he says after a short pause, sounding quite confident. This is his chance to change to another topic, a tamer one that won't so easily give away Loki's intentions. Before he can say anything, Tony casually asks, "So, tell me. Are you a screamer?"

Not staying away from the topic then, and if anything, responding with some flirtation. There's something in Tony's eyes that almost tells him that he's game, but Loki doesn't want to risk it just yet. "When prompted the right way I guess I can be."

"You're making it sound like a challenge not many have accomplished."

"That's accurate."

"How sad." He takes a long gulp from his bottle before leaving it on the floor. Loki does notice how there is still one third of beer left in it, but that really is the least of his worries. "I like a good challenge, you know? Especially if I know I'm more than capable of doing it."

Loki can tell that Tony is still being careful around him, as if unsure if Loki really means what he's hinting at. "You are more than welcome to approach this challenge then." An invitation this obvious would be impossible to go unnoticed by Tony; the line has been crossed and Loki is waiting for his response. Given how Tony hasn't moved from his spot, he's hoping for the best...or the absolute worst. He doesn't want to think of the absolute worst, and apparently he won't have to because Tony is sliding down from the toilet to the floor, getting closer. Without really noticing it, he's reached out for Loki's bottle, just to leave it on the floor next to his.

The new closeness makes the feeling of doubt dissipate and instead excitement begins to settle, making him feel a little bolder as he leans in a little closer. He may have presented his body to Tony on a silver platter, but there's no way this happens without getting a taste of those lips. They were the root of his fantasies so it only seems fair. His nose bumps with Tony's and he takes that as a cue to stop leaning in, hoping for Tony to be the one to close the remaining distance. "Challenge accepted," he whispers and a second later the very first of Loki's fantasies is fulfilled. Tony's lips feel just like he'd imagined, soft and yet rough in their determination to take control. Of course, Loki won't give it up that easily and while Tony may be dictating the pace of their kiss, his own hands are deciding his state of dress, or more likely undress, as they fumble with the buttons of Tony's shirt. "Eager," he comments as Loki accidentally rips a button off. "I'll take care of the rest." He gives Loki a firm last kiss before standing up from the floor.

He easily removes the shirt and well, that's still familiar territory for Loki. Actually, he's quite familiar with a few of his stages of undress but now that he has Tony standing in only his boxers, he notices there's something quite not familiar. It's like a force pulling his gaze to the very noticeable bulge tenting his underwear; he's sure Tony is able to read by the fixation of his eyes the many things that are going through his mind, starting with how much he'd want his cock inside his mouth as immediately as possible. It's a thought he'd entertained plenty of times, sometimes in the most inappropriate of times. He'd fantasize about Tony's thick length stretching the corners of his mouth as he forcefully pounded into his throat. His jaw would hurt from the stagnant position, but under no circumstance would he dare listen to the discomfort because the pleasure of having Tony roughly fucking his mouth would be greater.

And of course his mouth wasn't the only place where he fantasized Tony's cock would be.

"Just looking at you is quite erotic." His eyes snap upwards and he isn't surprised to see the smirk his lips had contorted into. "How long have you wanted this? How long have you been aching to have my dick?"

"For far too long. Are you going to make me wait much longer?" His eyes move down his torso, taking in the sight of those well-defined muscles, sadly interrupted by that pair of obnoxious Batman boxers. Tony takes a few steps closer but makes no attempt to remove his last piece of clothing.

"Come get it then," he challenges. Perhaps it is the alcohol that has already managed to seep into his system, but Loki doesn't hesitate to get on his knees so that his face is leveled with Tony's still restrained erection. Tony raises an expectant eyebrow, prompting him to continue with that train of thought and Loki obliges. He places his wet hands on the band of his boxers and slowly begins to pull them down; his eyes stay on the newly revealed skin, expectant to finally get a sight of his cock, to finally put his imagination to rest and replace them with reality.

And it's much better than what he had previously imagined. It's slightly intimidating, but his arousal is getting the best of him.. With a steady hand he takes a hold of Tony's cock and leans forward to take the tip into his mouth.

His eagerness shows in the way his tongue firmly laps at the head, feeling its soft surface. The barely audible sigh coming from Tony's lips encourages him to keep going, starting to take as much as possible into his mouth; the thought that his mouth is already full and there's _still_ plenty to go turns him on even more. His tongue prods the underside of his cock while his hand slides over the shaft at a leisure pace. He can feel Tony's eyes on him, watching as part of his cock disappears inside his mouth, but Loki decides to ignore him for the time being as he concentrates on satisfying his desire of feeling him. With each bob of his head he attempts to take him further into his mouth and the burning in his eyes are the only to betray his more than welcome discomfort as the head of Tony's cock brushes that susceptible area in the back of his throat. Even if he believes that he still needs to polish his skill in deep-throating, at least the noises that Tony is making do sound pleased.

A pang of excitement courses through his body when he looks up and confirms that Tony does look as pleased as he sounds; there is a small smile on his parted lips and his eyes are tightly closed, while his eyebrows are scrunched up, as if trying to compute the amount of stimuli he can resist before the inevitable climax. And Loki hopes he can last more than that because he is expecting to receive more.

Tony looks down at him, and if it wasn't obvious then, now the desire is quite easy to read in his blown pupils. This resembles many of his wet dreams, where he hoped that Tony would come to want him as much as he did, and that he'd only do the dirtiest of things to him. He can tell that there are only obscene thoughts going through Tony's mind and that he'll use him as much as he wishes to be used. Tony's hand moves down to cradle his head, urging him to go deeper. He complies, even if his eyes are starting to water from the constant reaction of his gag reflex. The pace is slow, but satisfying nonetheless and he doesn't want to stop.

But apparently Tony does. "Is the water still hot?" He asks as he tugs firmly on Loki's hair, and he takes the hint and very slowly slides his still very hard erection out of his mouth. Rather than giving him an answer right away, he begins giving the head teasing licks. "God, Loki." He smiles when he feels Tony's fingers threading with his hair, massaging his scalp as he does so. "There's a challenge I have to take care of…ugh, I doubt you'll be screaming much with my cock down your throat." His attempt to sound frustrated fails quite miserably.

Loki nods finally; besides, it isn't like he's opposed to the idea of having Tony inside of him. Quite the contrary, especially now that he's acquainted with his cock and it'll surely feel just as good as it did when inside his mouth. "Get in." Loki sits back on the tub and spreads his legs to make enough room for Tony to kneel between them.

The invitation is accepted immediately as Tony steps into the tub. He doesn't comment on the temperature of the water, but given how his eyes widen for a second, he wasn't expecting it to be that hot. Carefully he kneels and neither pays any mind as the water-level rises, nearly going over the brim of the tub. Loki's eyes lock with Tony's; he can see the anticipation in them, even if his slow movements don't match the sentiment. He barely registers Tony's hands holding onto the sides of the tub, leaning forward and closer to him, almost predatorily. Once he's considerably close, Loki cheekily sinks further down the tub, which makes Tony snort. "Too late to play coy, babe." He can only smile when, once again, he has Tony's lips on his.

The overflowing water hits the floor tiles, but if Tony doesn't give a shit about his bathroom getting inundated, then why should he?

His arms circle Tony's neck, keeping him close as Tony's lips devour his mouth. The amount of contact is overwhelming, his senses going on overdrive just by feeling Tony's skin pressed against his, the water being the only and insignificant barrier between them. Tony shifts on the spot and Loki moans into his mouth when Tony's erection touches his. "You're ridiculously hot," he whispers, pulling away slightly, "You definitely need to come visit more often when Thor is not around." He grinds his hips down and has no shame in reciprocating a moan against Loki's lips.

It's delicate and very teasing, and regardless of his level of arousal, Loki can appreciate the sensuousness of Tony's undulating hips. It's delicious and he wouldn't mind doing this for hours on end, dragging his orgasm to enjoy the situation the most. He can feel Tony's hands moving down his sides, getting familiar with his skin as his fingers trace his faintly protruding ribs, to finally stop by his hips. The grip is perhaps too strong, but Loki allows Tony to guide his hips into his; a slow but thorough rhythm that has both gasping from the touch. "I need more," he moans and Tony is quick to obey, moving his hips faster and attaching his lips to his neck, nibbling on the skin. The water continues to lower as their rutting becomes more energetic and in a way Loki is grateful since the heat of the water is starting to turn unbearable. His shoulder blades start to become sore from the impact on the hardness of the tub, but he refuses to stop. As much as he would've loved to do this on a bed, where he could comfortably be spread all over Tony's still sleep-rumpled bed sheets, he's not taking his chances on asking for relocation.

"I want you now," he groans in Loki's ear, "I have a feeling you're really…really tight. And I'm very much…" He stills his hips, "Looking forward to stretching you with my dick." His hand slowly trails from his hip, very pointedly ignoring his still aching erection but sparing a moment to give his balls a teasing stroke. He'd complain about the touch not lingering enough, but when it begins moving lower he decides to forgive him. He spreads his legs further, pulling one from below the water to rest on the brim of the tub. "Thanks, babe," he whispers in his ear and Loki throws his head back, a breath hitching in his throat when Tony's finger very slowly circles his hole. "Look at you. All wanton for more."

"Please, Tony, just..." He unabashedly moans when the finger breaches the still tight muscle and doesn't hesitate to keep pushing inside. The pleasure urges him to relax, hoping to receive more of Tony's ministrations, more of that finger twisting inside him, readying him for his thick length which will most likely require more than just two fingers. Or three.

"You don't sound much like a challenge anymore," he comments as he shoves his finger as deep as possible, making him gasp from the unexpected force. "It's quite hot to know you wanted me this bad. Is this what you think about whenever you see me? When you are distracted and aren't paying attention to Thor, this is what keeps your mind busy?"

"Yes...yes, Tony." He throws his head back, ignoring the numbed pain from his skull colliding with the strong fiberglass of the tub.

"Is it also me who you think about when those other guys fuck you? You wish it was me instead, doing all those things, doing them much better, so much better that you'd cry from pleasure." Tony's words are punctuated with a thrust of his fingers, dangerously inching towards his prostate; he knows that once he reaches it he'll be lost. "Am I close?" He whispers in his ear, his breath hot and possessive, "I want you to lose all control, to fully surrender to me."

One of his free hands moves down his body to meet Tony's. Taking the hint, he slows down his movements and somehow allows Loki to angle his wrist so that his fingers will most likely brush that spot with the next thrusts. Loki smirks at him, "I surrender."

"Way to ruin my hard earned victory." However, he pushes his finger in, and just like expected, Loki can feel the pleasure nearly burning his nerve-ends. As hard as he tries to be moderate about it, the moan he releases is embarrassingly loud. "I guess I must do better than that since you're not screaming yet." He pulls his finger nearly all the way out, just to have another one join it. He closes his eyes and waits for the imminent pleasure to take over him.

There's a knock on the door instead.

He opens his eyes and blinks twice, noticing…he's alone.

The level of the water is still quite high, up to his neck now that he's sunk down and has a leg thrown over the edge and…he becomes aware of the hand that his tightly gripping his hard cock and the other one that is very teasingly fingering his entrance.

Both hands are his own.

There's another knock and it makes him quickly sit up, his hands going up to innocently rest on the sides of the tub. "Yeah?" He's grateful for the foam that is still thick enough to cover what is currently going on underwater, and he's sure that the more than obvious flush on his cheeks can be accounted to the warmth of the water. He can only hope that Tony doesn't think much into the way he's slightly panting.

Tony pushes the door open, and just like he had imagined, he walks in holding two beer bottles. "Your beer." There was something knowing about his tone, and when his eyes meet Tony's he realizes that somehow he seems to _know_. Maybe he was as loud as Tony in his fantasy expected him to be and maybe he heard him moan his name, something he recalls having done a couple of times. His mind conjures up an image of Tony standing by the door, listening to his pitiful moans, completely baffled by it happening in his own bathroom, just a door away. Only to become completely disturbed by the mention of his name. However, he doubts Tony would be that great at hiding it. He doubts it'd be too easy to look truly as amused as he currently does if he was disturbed by it. Tony lingers by the door for a moment, strangely hesitant, but ultimately pushes the door open. "Enjoy."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not 100% happy with how this turned out, but here it is anyway! Thanks for reading :D


End file.
